


I Can Wait That Long

by itsab



Series: Wait That Long [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Doctor/Nurse, F/M, Female Reader, Human/Vampire Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Is Dr. Carlisle Cullen flirting with her?
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Reader
Series: Wait That Long [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719193
Kudos: 57





	I Can Wait That Long

**Author's Note:**

> This involves a read who is female, and uses female pronouns.

Y/N worked hard to get to where she was in life, but she loved every second of her journey. As a nurse at Forks General Hospital, she was attaining the goals she had set for herself during her final teen years. Plus, as a person who worked mainly in the children’s ward… Y/N was sure the only things that could possibly be missing from her life was a raise (because honestly, nurses do not earn enough, and she had a mortgage) and some semblance of a love-life (it had been a while for her, and she didn’t really like it).

Truthfully, Y/N had been essentially alone since her grandfather died two months after her nineteenth birthday. For nearly a decade, it had only been the two of them after the death of her pappy (her grandfather’s life-partner). His death had been sudden, but the young woman had been thankful that he had the chance to go calmly into the night – made comfortable by the nurses at Forks Hospital.

The young woman applied to a nursing course at her university the following week.

Now, she was helping others and successfully completing her dreams, at only twenty-six years of age. The only true wish Y/N had now, was her private plea to the gods – to make Doctor Cullen less distracting

The blonde Adonis had shown up the previous winter, with his five adopted children, all of whom were teenagers. Y/N would admit to any of her friends that he’d starred in a few of her more risqué dreams, but she was able to keep herself very professional whilst working with him – a feat some of the other nurses still had yet to achieve. Even still, after a year Y/N would occasionally feel her heart skip a heartbeat when he smiled at her… Although, Y/N thought that could be due to his perfectly straight, white teeth. As a young teen, she’d suffered from braces but even her teeth didn’t look as good as his.

Currently, the two were stood in front of a patient’s bed. The patient was a young child, who had slipped on some ice surrounding his school a month earlier. The two were off to the side, conversating over his progress, after checking his cast was healing the fractured limb correctly. While Doctor Cullen questioned Y/N, the child’s middle-aged mother sent (attempted) sultry looks his way. Being flirted with by patients’ and their families was an unfortunate downside to looking as good as he did. Not many could continue to act casually in his presence, especially once they noticed the lack of a ring on his long, lean hands.

“I think we should be alright with a single check-up, before the cast needs to come off.” Doctor Cullen stated, looking at his notes. He peered at the nurse to his left, “Do you concur, Nurse Y/L?”

Y/N enjoyed that he occasionally asked for her opinion on their shared patients’. She found other doctors just dictated at nurses, acting as though said nurses knew nothing about the patients they cared for. “I agree. Shall I make the appointment?” It was a favour she did for Carlisle, acting as his liaison some days. A buffer between him and others; specifically, women.

Doctor Cullen sent her that same smile, making her heart-rate without her permission, “That would be lovely, Y/N.” His eyes traced her face for a moment, but easily flicked away before she even noticed. “Mrs Jones, Nurse Y/L will organise your son’s next appointment. I, unfortunately, have to run, but I hope the two of you have a lovely day.”

The boy waved him off with his uninjured arm, “Bye, Doctor Cullen!”

After dealing with the child’s middle-aged mother, who had spent more time asking about Doctor Cullen than answering the questions she was asked about her son; she went to said doctor’s office to drop-off some paperwork. Surprisingly, when she knocked to see if anyone was in there (she wasn’t expecting there to be), she got a quiet, “Enter.”

“Oh, I thought you were with a patient. I just came to drop-off some files.” Y/N places them onto his growing in-tray. As she did this, Doctor Cullen’s eyes traced the slopes of her face, but this time he was caught by her, “Is there something on my face?” Her hand touched her cheek, ready to rub off some lint.

Her blunt question seemed to slightly startle Carlisle. “Oh, no. I was just admiring your features, Y/N.” Despite working together daily, this had been the first time Doctor Cullen had uttered Y/N’s first-name when addressing her.

The confession lead to her face feeling hotter than usual, although it probably didn’t show. She paused momentarily, grasping at her senses, before she teasingly got out, “I’m not sure such words are appropriate in the workplace… Carlisle.” Her tone made it obvious that she wasn’t angry, which made him smile, though his eyes went to focus onto the paperwork on his desk, in front of him.

“Are you going to report me, Y/N?” The doctor gave her a small, but admittedly roguish, smile. It seemed very out of character for his normally calm and sweet persona, but Y/N was not at all upset over the oddity. His golden eyes flashed back to look at her, and despite the fact Y/N knew she was perfectly fine (and safe), she felt a tiny flicker of fear grip her insides.

Quickly, she dismissed it. “You know, I don’t think I will.” Y/N sent him her own (slightly roguish) smile, “I have to get back to my round.” She didn’t offer a goodbye, knowing they’d probably run into each other in thirty minutes, but she did wave before exiting.

Back in the office, the head of the Olympic vampire-coven was wondering how long it was going to take to bring himself to finally ask to court Y/N Y/L, his mate. Carlisle received a text message at this moment, from his ‘daughter’ Alice, who could often see into the future. He read it aloud to himself, “Two weeks, four days… I can wait that long.”


End file.
